Everlasting Emotions
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: A short one-shot story when fighting demons and a certain guardian dies. Konosetsu! Please read and review!


Me: Ok! I got this werid one-shot stuck in my head since I got home, so I hope that you readers enjoy this! It's an Oc and Au type again so sorry if it might seem confusing! ; Anyways, please read and review!

* * *

**Everlasting Emotions**

5 years after coming back from the Magic World, things were normal until...that fateful day happened. Hundreds of demons appeared at Mahora Academy one day and the only ones that knew the existence of magic fought the demons while the others wee panicing. The fight went on for about two days now, and neither side was winning nor losing.

"Negi-kun! We got everyone out of here!" panted Konoe Konoka.

"They are safe right?" said Negi Springfield, destroying the last demon in his area.

"You bet that they are brat! We had Tatsumiya-san and Kuu watch over them just in case!" said Kagurazaka Asuna.

Konoka looked around worriedly, "Negi-kun…w-where's Secchan?"

Negi's face gloomed, "I'm sorry Konoka-san but…I don't know. She just went off with some of the demons that she was fighting with."

Konoka's body stiffened, "Se…Secchan…"

Asuna held onto Konoka protectively and glared at Negi, "What the hell were you thinking?! Sure Setsuna-san _is_ strong, but that still doesn't change that fact that she's _human_!"

"I said that I'm sorry already! Besides…" Negi clenched his small fists, "Besides…the demons were trying to make us a deal. Bring Konoka-san to them or this fight will continue."

"What does Konoka have to do with this fight?!"

"Negi-kun…I want you to tell me now…where…where's Secchan?!" Konoka almost shouted, scaring both Negi and Asuna.

"…all that I know was that they were headed east from here…but Konoka-san, what are you going to do about this?" said Negi.

"I'm going to bring her back!" Konoka ran off to the east, not caring where she went.

* * *

'_This is getting old fast!' _thought Sakurazaki Setsuna.

Ever since the sudden appearance of the demons, Setsuna's been fighting them nonstop and the fight didn't seem like it was going to led up soon.

"**Give us Konoe Konoka and we'll stop this endless fighting!**" the demon growled.

"Not a chance! _Shinmeiryu Hiken: Hyakka Ryōran!_"

Hundreds of cherry blossoms flew into the sky and destroyed 200 demons.

'_200 down, 2,000 to go._' Setsuna thought bitterly.

"**Is she a monster? She's fighting over 2,000 of us at the same time!**" exclaimed on of the demons.

"**No matter! Look! She's getting tired! We can still get her!**" said another one.

'_Damn it! There's still a lot more than I thought! Huh? This feeling? They planted bombs in this area!_' Setsuna moved around more carefully, '_That would explain why my attacks were a bit different than before…this presence?! No Ojou-sama! Don't come!'_

Letting her guard down, Setsuna didn't notice that a demon got close to her and stabbed it's sword into her back thought her chest.

"**Look! We go her! Shoot the arrows now!**"

Hundreds of arrows flew and pierced though Setsuna's body.

"Argh!"

"Secchan!" Konoka voice shouted, hints of hopes that she can make it to Setsuna in time.

Setsuna smiled a bittersweet smile and gazed sadly towards where Konoka's voice came from, "I'm sorry Ojou-sama…"

"**What is she doing?!**" the demons slightly backed away from Setsuna.

She raised her sword into the air and said, "_Shinmei-ryu Kessen Ougi: Shin Raikoken!_"

Lighting escaped from her sword and danced around the area that surrounded her and the demons that she's currently fighting with. Some of the lighting hit the demons and for the 'fortunate' ones that survived the lighting wasn't so 'fortunate' anymore since that some of the lighting hit the gound which hid the bombs.

"**S-She's crazy! We gotta get out of here!**"

Setsuna continued to stare in the direction that Konoka's voice came from, '_Ojou-sama…when I couldn't protect you that day…I vowed to protect you…if it cost my life. Now that you've grown and have more friends, my job here is done. I can rest in peace. Good bye…'_

Everything was clouded with dust, but as soon as it cleared, nothing was left.

Konoka soon arrived and was shocked. She ran round hoping to find anything, _any_ trace of her left. When she couldn't, she fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Secchan…Secchan…**SECCHAN!**"

Asuna and Negi came running, finding Konoka crying.

"Oh Konoka." Asuna gave Konoka a hug.

Negi looked around and saw something. He walked over to it and looked at it sadly. Picking it up, he cleaned it off and walked back to Konoka and Asuna.

"Konoka-san…" he waited patiently until she finally looked at him, "I believe…that Setsuna-san wanted you to keep this safe for her…" Negi handed Konoka the sword that Setsuna always carried.

Konoka took the sword into her shaky hands, muttering, "I knew the dangers. I knew that this day would come. She always vowed to protect me. Every time we parted…I thought that it would be our last, but Secchan always came back…always…without fail…I thought that I was ready for this, but I wasn't!" Konoka cried, "My heart was **never** ready!" Konoka grasp the sword in her arms tighter, "Why did you die first?! Why did you leave Secchan?! Why didn't you just betray me?! That's _better_ than **dying**! I would've forgiven you just as I did when you couldn't protect me at the time I fell into the river! Why did you have to die?!"

Asuna and Negi too sobbed at Konoka cried more loudly, wishing that this wasn't true...

_Kono-chan…I was very fortunate…to have served you…to have spent my days with you…and that's something that will never change. I'll always be by your side, so…you must live and overcome this moment's grief._

Me: And done with this one-shot! Sorry if it seemed weird and confusing (sweat drop) but it seemed like a good idea! Most of you should figure out where this plot came from…if not it's from Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaiden vol. 7! That scene seemed like a prefect place to put a Konosetsu in it! XD Anyways, hope that you enjoy this weird one-shot! Please as always read and review!

* * *


End file.
